sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Convincing Sel To Talk To Her Mother
With a hiss, the doors of the turbolift open, the busy busy hangar blowing its sounds into the inside..and in steps Ka'una. For a change, she's in her workclothes and -not- carrying her toolkit, but instead a mere pad she is typing things in. Almost forgetting to send the lift somewhere, before she ohs and moves a lek to press the button for the lounge. It's breaktime after all. Serenella was IN the lounge. And on her way UP to the Bridge. So she looks rather annoyed when the lift takes ages to arrive and go in the proper direction. "Hi.", she mutters when the lift doors open and reveal a twi'lek inside. It's not surprising that Lila has gone unnoticed in the back of the lift. She's standing in the back corner there, with her usual fade-into-the-woodwork silence, riding from somewhere on the Flight/Crew deck down toward the passenger deck. She only stirs when the doors open on the Passenger Deck to receive a greeting from a Jordain. "Hi Serenella," she offers softly. Ka'una lifts her eyes as the lift stops..or rather, as she hears the voice of Sel, and she grins. "Hey there." she says, about to move past her..when she blinks, hearing the other voice, and looks over her shoulder, looking Lila over. uh. How'd she do that. "Um. Hi to you, too?" "Hi Lila.", Serenella smiles faintly when she spots her and then looks between the pair of them. "So who's going where? I wanna go up to the bridge." Lila offers a soft smile and almost imperceptible nod to Ka'una in greeting. "Hello... it's Ka'una, right?" She turns her attention back to Sel, to answer, "I wasn't going anywhere important. If you have a few minutes, I'd actually like to talk to you." She leaves it up to the twi'lek to try and divert Serenella to someplace else, if that's what she wants to do. Ka'una doesn't seem -too- surprised the other woman knows her name. When people talk about a certain weird crimson twi'lek on board, her name falls in most cases. "Yes, yes it is..ah.." A glance at Sel..a shrug. "I'm just trying to spend my break time somewhere. Might as well go for the bridge as well, and annoy Bruno some. I mean. The captain." Serenella gives Ka'una a 'look' that conveys that SHE had been planning to spend time with Bruno and with him alone. Bah. But Lila has already ruined the tete-a-tete anyway, so she gives in with a nod. "Sure, why don't we all go up and hijack his nice little ready room?" "We met the other day. I'm Lila... Inanna's partner," the sarian offers, not seeming to take offense at having been forgotten already. She's the type to stay silent in the background most of the time. And she silently nods her agreement with Sel's suggestion. "How is Tara doing?" she inquires. Ka'una smirks at Sel, before she glances at Lila again. "Ah..yes, yes. Sorry." she says and softly smiles. "Too many people I deal with, daily." The question she lets Sel answer, as her lek moves, to hit the bridge button instead. "Tara's fine.", Serenella replies, still sighing softly to herself and leans against the lift's side until it reaches the Bridge and they can all exit. Bruno is actually at work (surprise!) and talking quietly with a group of personnel. He looks up briefly when he spots the little girl troupe arrive and Sel points towards his room. He understands and nods. And off they troop to the comfy room with the leather armchairs and the hidden booze. Lila offers another subdued nod, in understanding and perhaps forgiveness... but if the issue didn't bother her to begin with, maybe even forgiveness is superfluous. She gives Sel a small smile at the answer, and pads along quietly after the other two women as they cross the bridge to find a place to sit. "And is the ship doing well?" she asks next, directing the question to the engineer. Ka'una grins at that, hands in her pockets as she strolls towards, and into Bruno's room. "Oh, she is, she is. As long as you keep her happy and well maintained. Aaaactually.." She looks over her shoulder, and at the bridge, before the doors close. Good. "Actually I guess I could run an engine comms test while I'm up here, but I'm on my break." Then her head turns, and she grins wide. "Hey cap'n!" Bruno blows a kiss Ka'una's way in acknowledgement when he hears her greeting and Serenella quickly shuts the door between the girl group and the Bridge with the captain. Then she retrieves a hall-full bottle of whiskey from Bruno's secret stash under the desk and brings it to the table, before flopping down in a chair. "So what's up?", she asks Lila. "That's good to hear," Lila answers the engineer, on the health of the ship. She settles herself into one of the leather seats and looks over to Sel, offering a small shrug. "I mainly wanted to check on you... see how you were doing. You holding up okay?" She glances over to Ka'una and back to her sort-of-sister-in-law. It might even seem that there's really something more on her mind, but she's not just going to charge in and say it. Ka'una smirks as Sel retrieves the rum., and she turns, leaning back, her rear agaist the edge of Bruno's desk as her straight legs cross a little, and her hands rest on the surface of the furniture. "A frown suddenly shows on her face..and she sighs, lowering her head. "..forgot my lunchbox.." she murmurs before she hrms. "Bruno, might you have.." She peers. No Bruno, closed door. "Ah heck." Leaning back over the desk before she opens the same sekrit stash, to peek inside and check if her question could be answered that way. "I'm holding up fine.", Serenella shrugs, a bit puzzled at Lila's concern and swigs some whiskey from the bottle, then holds it out to Ka'una and Lila. "Want some?" And why shouldn't I be concerned? Lila wonders to herself... she knows Sel's been through a lot lately. She shakes her head at the offered drink, "none for me," and she considers things. She finally decides to put forawrd another question, something a bit closer to what's on her mind. "Tell me... you and your sister both have a hard time dealing with your mother, right? I think she told me that you broke contact with her, just as she did?" She asks this ever so gently. "Nothing for me, either..I'm on my shift and stuff.." Ka'una says without looking up, before she lets out a sigh, pushing the compartment below the desk closed again before she sits up straight again, pushes herself off the thing to lean against it once more..before she looks curiously at Sel and Lila. No questions asked yet, but she certainly is listening. Serenella shrugs at them both and takes another swig from the bottle before setting it down on the table, should they change their minds. At Lila's question she first frowns and then stiffens. "Yeah.", she says rather abruptly. Lila seems to tense up a bit when Sel gives her abrupt response, but she relaxes again, almost like taking a bad breath of air and letting it out again. She purses her lips as she considers things again, glancing over as Ka'una shifts around (or whatever it is she decides she's doing). "If you don't mind me asking, are you still in touch with your parents?" she directs toward the twi'lek, letting Sel out of the line of fire for now. Ka'una shakes her head, tho she seems not to be as affected by the personal questions as Sel. "No. I hitchhiked my way off Ryloth as soon as I went into puberty..pretty much the results of my parents not treating me too well. Ironic, really..it was because of these.." she says, and gestures at one of her lekku. "Normally this very rare amount of them is..a good thing. A respected thing, one that often leads to high position. It's even a religious sign. But for some reason they wanted..you know." She shrugs. "Something more normal. I still don't know why. We were nomads, so it wouldn't have brought any additional..well, stress either." Serenella casts a quick glance over at Ka'una, listening... with some interest even. And otherwise she just remains quiet, staring gloomly into the void. "I went back to Ryloth for the first time since that, a few months ago. It was good. I still love my homeworld..but I wasn't really able to find them, nor looked for them. Our nomads travel every inch of our world where life is possible, so.." A shrug comes from the crimson one. Lila takes in the response as well, nodding gently and saying, "I suppose there's some sense to wanting things a bit more normal. Though some things we simply cannot change." Her attention turns back to Sel, watching her expressions, even as she listens to Ka'una's next comments and offers another nod in response. "Do you ever think about going back to visit your mother?" she inquires, again very gently, of Sel. "Or is it something that is completely dead, buried, and written in stone?" Serenella eyes Lila warily, in fact staring at her for a long long time while emotions wrestle within her. "I dunno.", she finally admits with a shrug and sighs. "When... when things were looking good... you know, with Tony... then I thought it might be cool to go back and show her that I didn't turn out a loser like her... that I got a great job, a great husband and soon a great baby... but then things just... well you know.", she shrugs. Ka'una smiles softly. "Kind of like me, Sel. I'd not be a burden or annoyance to them anymore. I've grown up. I could visit them now, and I'm sure I'd not have many problems. Just..well." She taps a lek against her chest. "Still bad feelings in there. I guess the first thing i'd do is backhand each of them before crying my soul out." Another light shrug..she seems not to have any issue admitting to that. "But afterwards, I'd just probably leave again. They..just don't mean anything to me anymore, aside of past emotions." Lila sits patiently, not actively vibing any kind of pressure, as she continues to watch Serenella's reactions until she offers an answer. She nods slightly, and says, "I can understand that," then falls silent again to take in Ka'una's comments. "Inanna seems to feel that way too," she says, the comment directed to Ka'una. "She says it's all ancient history for her, and she doesn't feel anything for her parents, so she doesn't see a reason to go back. Well, maybe she thinks there /would/ be a problem, if she did, but..." she pauses, turning back to Sel and continuing, "I know you haven't been away from home as long as she has. And there's a shipment of things that needs to be picked up on Vorzyd V, so I wondered if one of you would benefit from going back for a visit." And, having heard a resoundingno from Inanna, Lila is checking with Sel. Lucky Sel. Serenella sits rather frozen at the very idea of returning to Vorzyd V. She casts a look at Ka'una and her comment on backhanding her parents. "I.... I dunno...", she mutters and jumps up to start pacing the room. "Me, going back to Vorzyd? I dunno..." Cue frantic looks. Ka'una watches Sel. No cruel grin or teasing smirk, she just watches her, looking kind of..understanding. Of course both pairs of eyes are on the pacing woman, so she just snatches the rum bottle and takes a short, quick swig before she places it down again. Just a little swig. It seems to fit the situation to her. Lila also continues to look quite understanding, and a bit concerned. She doesn't want to distress Serenella, but she /does/ have a notion that this would be a good thing for her, and she's not going to give up on that yet. "I know things aren't quite the same as before, when you thought about going home," she offers. "But you /do/ still have a lot to be proud of. You have a good job, and Tara's a beautiful girl. Talking to your mother might just prove that you don't have to be so scared of her. And..." she slips the proverbial ace out of her sleeve, "you might be able to find out who your father is." "Mom will only tell me how stupid I am, ending up a single Mom.", Serenella says scornfully, but the idea of finding her father... makes her stop her pacing and nibble her lip. At least briefly. Then she begins pacing again. "I can't go to Vorzyd!", she protests, "I mean, I can't fly a ship and look after Tara the same time. And I can't leave her here.... besides... if I'd go... I'd want her to meet her grandmother... but..." She eyes Lila warily: "I suppose Inanna is determined to not go?" The twi'lek speaks up. "That's okay. Considering Lila needs something transported from there, we might take the Scissors." We. "And as I can't really...fly...well.." she mutters that more than anything. "..I could need a pilot, yanno. And together we could take care of Tara as well." She lifts a hand, pointing at Sel. "I am very sure your parents would like her more if they saw her." Lila seems unphased at Sel's protestations. Mere hurdles to overcome... and she's doing this for Sel's own good. At least the protestations haven't climbed to the level of being screamed at. She smiles softly at Ka'una's suggestion, then answers, "yes. Well, it's not me that needs something delivered, but the Rancor. I tried to talk Inanna into it, but she's being stubborn about it. Besides, she's completely occupied with planning a hunting expedition on Tatooine. I could come with you, if you want some help with babysitting... or maybe the two of you could go, and handle things." She waits to see what Sel makes of these new suggestions. Serenella remains silent for a while, chewing their suggestions over. "I got my own wings.", she informs Ka'una stiffly, which is neither aye or nay. "My Mom's never told me who my father is... so why should she do so now?", she asks Lila with a frown, "It'll only end with the usually mud-slinging and screaming... why should I bother?" "Eh, perhaps she just needs a third party to pipe in and explain some things to her. Or yell at her." Ka'una grins. "I could do that. Besides, times change, people change. You don't live forever either, so what better opportunity to do this than..well, soon?" Lila takes in the comments, giving Ka'una a nod of agreement. "You've been maturing," she offers to Sel, after a bit more thought. "You might not have noticed, but I see it, in little things. You're growing up, and you've got your own life started now. If you go talk to your mother with an open mind, maybe you can work some of these things out. Not end with mud-slinging... and maybe when she sees that you have this new life, and a daughter... well, she might be willing to talk more about your father. Isn't it worth trying, to give Tara a grandmother and grandfather?" "I'd want to give Tara decent grandparents... proper people...", Serenella grumbles, "Not that... that person. And whatever gutter rat she had a fling with twenty years ago. I dunno...", she sighs, "If Ina would at least come with me...", she shrugs and stops her pacing in front of the table to chug some more whiskey down. But she hrrrrms softly to herself and seems to be swinging around. Or just swinging from the booze. "Ina would not be that third party. I don't think she'd make much of a difference." Ka'una points out. "Now, I know, a twi'lek of all things going with you and talking to your parents'd probably mean the end to all your beliefs.. " Yeah, she can't help and do that little sock.. "..but really. What do you have to -lose-? Ask yourself that. Not a thing. Either it will end up in something...wonderful, or nothing will change at all. Can't know til you tried." Lila again nods her agreement with Ka'una. "I think you're right, Inanna won't be moved into going. And you're also right about there being nothing to lose." Looking back to Sel, she offers another argument... all still offered with gentle caring and as little pressure as possible. "How do you know that your father is a gutter rat? You don't know who he is... he might be some really nice, sensible guy. And for that matter, how do you know your mother is still the same way? She could have changed..." Pffft. Serenella gives them both a dismissive look at the very idea of her mother having changed, but she finally shrugs very elaborately. "Well.... I suppose... it couldn't hurt.", she mutters and looks at Ka'una thoughtfully. A twi'lek for a travel mate. The weirdest pairing in the galaxy since Threepio and R2D2. "Well... alright then, I'll go.", she gives in. Ka'una grins, and claps once. "There we go. There. We. Go. Now, we don't need to rush things. That'd be the worst thing to do. Plan. Pack what you need. Ponder what you will say. Take your time..I'm sure the wares can wait a little longer. I need to make my little vacation official first, anyways, and do a scedule for the engineers for the time." Lila's reaction is quieter... but her warm smile indicates that she is indeed _quite_ pelased that Sel has come around to the idea. And it tells in her voice, too. "Wonderful. Yes... no need to rush things. I think the delivery is just a bunch of casino equipment. Inanna didn't seem to think there was a great rush to getting it picked up. But..." she softens and says, "I'm glad you're going to give this a chance. I think it will be a good thing for you." Serenella eyes Ka'una's enthusiasm warily. Maybe her vacation request won't be granted. Maybe she should have a word with Captain Bruno... But no. At the end of the day Serenella is glad to have company. "Yea... yea well.", she mutters, "I guess I should pack then, too... The sooner we start, the sooner this is done." Ka'una smirks..and turns, before she moves to the door. A flick of a switch, and it slides open before a long, crimson lek lifts and sways and waves Bruno over slowly as if it wanted to hypnotize him. "Well, let's get this started then, if that's what you want." Lila leans back in her seat... going completely silent now that her idea has actually been realized. It's up to the other two to plan out the journey, next. Bruno notices the wave and frows a little. He mutters something to the other guys on the Bridge that's probably a grumpy 'excuse me' and comes over into the small ready room, looking between the three of them... noticing Sel's sulky expression... Lila's probably a little smug one and Ka'una's smirk. "What's up, ladies, what are you plotting?", he asks curiously. Receiving only a shrug from Serenella in return. Ka'una of course immediately steps next ro Bruno, and wraps an arm and a lek around his shoulders. Rub rub. "Well cap'n, I will be transporting precious goods in form of casino materials and furniture to the rancor, as with the late growth of it, we just need to keep up the capacity, as well as the latest trends. Now, I can openly admit I suck at flying, and as you know, miss Inanna is always busy busy, sooo...Serenella here will be accompanying me, not only as a pilot, but also to supervise the transport as well..check the wares, see if everything is in order, and if notm chew out whoever sold them to us. Now, with the casino keeping up, that means more guests, more need to import food, and an increased need to import booze on the ship. I am sure you'd not mind me and her doing that little trip, would you?" Lila remains silent... she's not actually looking smug. She does wear a soft smile showing that she's pleased with things. Bruno doesn't seem to mind being cozied up to. However he does frown at Ka'una's words and looks between her and Serenella. "Lemme get this straight ladies, you two wanna fly off to somewhere... you suck at flying... she sucks at flying too.", he points out into Serenella's direction with a very sweet smile. Having seen her land her ship in the hangar a couple of times. "I fly very well!", Serenella protests promptly and Bruno shrugs and lifts his arms almost defensively. "Alright alright... You just go and have fun... just keep in mind that you pay any repair bills and bail bonds yourselves. And don't stay away too long, this ship needs its engineer and singer." "I'd not let anybody than me repair the Scissors anyways." Ka'una says. She does so with that smile still on her lips, but her voice has a certain..sternness to it. Indeed, even when she was gone to Ryloth for those months, it stood untouched in the hangar, and the only person to enter it besides her and Via back then, was Xrosh recently. The tone in her voice disappears as quick as it came, and she grins before she kisses Bruno's cheek. "Thanks cap'n. I will make sure the mechanics and other engineers have their scedules and emergency plans laid out to them." "Well, that's settled then?", Bruno says and looks between the three with this can-I-go-back-to-work-now?-look men sometimes get. Lila rises from her seat, giving first Sel and then Ka'una another soft smile. "I think I'll be moving along. But if there's anything else I can do to help out, just let me know."